


The Star in the Sky

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Gwen finds a second letter from Arthur after his death.-Prompt:358 Celestial





	The Star in the Sky

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Star in the Sky  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Gwen finds a second letter from Arthur after his death.  
**Warnings:** character death  
**Word Count:** 389  
**Prompt:** 358 Celestial  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

 

**The Star in the Sky**

Gwen was going through the papers on Arthur’s desk after he had died at Camlann. She had already found his goodbye letter to her.  It had been laying on top. He had obviously wanted her to find that. It had broke her heart to read it but she was glad he had written it.

She was surprised at what else she found. At the bottom of a stack of old papers, she found another letter. It was a letter Arthur had written her before going on his quest to find the Fisher King’s trident. She was surprised that he had kept it after coming home safely with his prize.

She took the letter and sat down on the bed to read it.

 

_“My dearest Guinevere_

_As I write this, my greatest fear is that I will leave you alone and heartbroken. The quest that I embark on will be difficult and dangerous. If I should not return, Merlin has been instructed to give you this letter._

_I want you to know that I love you with my whole heart and my dearest wish is that we can be married. I would do anything to make that wish come true. When I am king, we will be married, that is my promise to you. I hope that I can keep it._

_If I do not return, just look to the sky. I will be a bright twinkling star in the heavens looking down on you. Smiling and loving you. I will be your Celestial Knight, a guardian that watches over you. It will be a poor substitute, but it is all that I can promise if I should die on my quest._

_Stay strong, my beautiful one. I will always love you no matter where we are. Together or parted by death._

_Your loving servant,_

_Arthur”_

 

Gwen carefully folded the letter and opened the drawer in the table beside the bed. She laid it on top of the letter Arthur had written before he left for Camlann. She closed the drawer and sighed. All she had of him now was his words.

Gwen walked to the window and looked up at the stars. There was one brighter than the rest that she hadn't noticed before. She smiled and wiped away a tear.

“I love you, Arthur, and I always will.”


End file.
